Emotionless
by fortheloveofawerewolf
Summary: Gale Hawthorne and Johanna Mason are enrolled in a private school. Gale is mostly innocent, having lived a monotonous, safe life. Johanna was kicked out of every public school in the area. Somehow, the two get along well enough, and it's Jo's mission to corrupt Gale. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME. I have way too many unfinished fics up now, and this is just adding to that pile. But I leave for school in a month, and I don't foresee being able to write much while I'm there, so I'm trying to get as much done as I can, this new fic is from my queue of stories. Hopefully, I can get this one done fairly quickly, I may not finish my longer ones now, just wait for Thanksgiving/winter break or something T_T**

 **ANYWAY. Please leave me a review, I really want to know what you all think about my latest stories. I have a ton of other style fics if this one doesn't suit you, and I'll be updating hopefully all of those this week.**

"Mason-" Gale hissed, his neck red.

"What?" She turned around, looking at him sharply.

"How... How can you read that without blushing up to your hair?" He questioned, gesturing to her phone, which had a very graphic scene from her latest fanfiction obsession.

"I'm used to it." She shrugged.

Gale shuddered and turned back to the whiteboard at the front of the class.

She contemplated him for a brief moment before turning back to ignoring the teacher. Why would he talk to her today? She's been sitting in front of him for most of the semester, why would he pick now to speak to her? She shook herself mentally and focused back on the high-intensity scene she was reading.

After class, he didn't meet her eyes, though she faced him for a second.

"What's your deal, champ?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned in confusion.

"Goody two shoes, never get in trouble, probably a straight A student, am I wrong?" She pauses, daring him to deny it. He doesn't, so she continues. "What inspires you to be so much better than the rest of us in this dump?" Gale Hawthorne shrugs.

"I never had a reason worth destroying what I have."

"People like you sicken me." She sneers, turning away from him. He rolls his eyes.

"I don't really... care?" It came out sounding like a question, and he cleared his throat, wondering why being around Johanna Mason made him so jittery. "I have a good opportunity here and I don't want to waste it." He grimaced, that sentence didn't help his image with her. She didn't miss it.

"Aaaaaand, that's my queue to leave you to your miserable little life." She grabbed her studded black backpack, swinging it over her shoulder, and marched out of the classroom.

Gale watched her leave, scowling. Johanna Mason acted like she had her life together, and she seemed cool and confident. He wondered what she was hiding behind that impassive face.


	2. Chapter 2

Johanna ran into Gale the next day by her locker.

"Hawthorne."

"Mason." She opened her locker, carelessly dumping her books in.

"Do you need something? I mean other than a little fun in your life." She smirked.

"No, I don't need anything from you. I'm just... here."

"Any reason why?" She squints up at him, trying to read his mind. "Hm... you want something. Spill."

"I don't need anything from you." Gale repeats, scratching at the back of his neck.

"So you're here why?" She prods, half a smirk on her lips. "I think... I think you like me. You wanna hang out with me."

"I do not." Gale retorts defensively. "I very much do not like you."

"Oh you do, you're interested in me because I'm so different than you and you don't understand me." She circles him like a predator watching her prey. His eyes follow her uneasily.

"Alright, Hawthorne. You can hang around with me if you're willing to be corrupted." She challenges.

"Wha... What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you want to be my friend, no more stick-in-the-mud. You're gonna be broken from your comfort zone."

"I can handle you." He looks at her defiantly.

"Nobody can _really_ handle me, honey." She assures him, leaning against the locker.

"I'll be the judge of that."

Johanna grinned.

"See? I'm rubbing off on you already."

They walked together into the cafeteria, where one or two people shot them weird looks. The bad girl is hanging out with the good boy. It was a weird reversal of a well-loved trope.

Jo piled food onto a tray and found a mostly empty table, sitting down and glaring at the other occupants, who turned their attention away from the intruder and back to their own conversation, although it was quieter than it had been. Gale joined her a moment later, a good portion of the healthiest caf food available. Jo looked at him in disgust.

"You clearly need help." She put a scoop of her mashed potatoes and a brownie on his plate. "Eat those too, you're far too healthy to be seen with me." With that, she dug into her remaining food. She ignored Gale's indignant glare.

"Um, Johanna?" Gale leaned his hand nervously on his chin.

"Mpfh?" She grunted, taking another bite of chicken.

"You might wanna slow down, you look like you're gonna bust a gut."

"I am not." She retorted, shoving in a brownie. "Just cuz I'm short doesn't mean I have to eat less."

"I know, but it's painful to watch you, like are you sure you won't die?" Jo rolled her eyes.

"M not gonna die from a few brownies, Hawthorne."

"Okay..." He sighed, rising with his tray. "But I'm not driving you to the hospital to get your stomach pumped."

She gave him a withering look but he just grinned and went to dump his trash. Gale has been around her a total of 27 minutes and already he's showing signs of improvement. She smiled to herself. He'll be perfect by the end of the week.

Gale came back to sit next to her instead of across, and he handed her three sugar packets. She raised a brow at him.

"Your afternoon kick." He explained as if it was the most obvious thing. She continued to look at him so he rolled his eyes and explained. "You always fall asleep in the last three periods. The sugar will keep you awake until you get home, where you will crash for about half an hour."

She didn't respond but took the sugar, ripping the top edge off them and tipping them back.

"You're growing on me, Hawthorne."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't possibly be as straightlaced as you seem, Hawthorne." Jo stated without looking up from her careful etching on the desk with her pocketknife. Gale looked confused.

"What do you mean? You think I have some kind of dark past?"

"Yeah, what, you murder anyone or embezzle funds from rich daddy's bank account?" Jo pressed, tossing grapes up into the air and catching them in her mouth. Gale grabbed one midair and ate it himself, making Jo smirk.

"No, I'm a boring, straight A student who doesn't curse and never gets into trouble." He reminded her.

"Oh shit, you really are awful. I'm gonna corrupt you." Jo groaned.

"You can try, but I survived middle school unscathed so." Gale shrugged.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm 300 times worse than middle school. You have no idea." She grinned at him. Gale tried to not let his nervousness show through.

"Do your worst." He challenged. Raising an eyebrow, Jo nodded slowly.

"Oh, I will. I will, nerd." She threw her backpack over her shoulder and sauntered off, knowing Gale would follow.

Gale will always follow.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jo, you know you're not supposed to deface the uniform." Gale hissed at Jo, trying to not be heard by the students surrounding him.

Jo spun on her heel, facing him and grabbing him by his tie.

"Look, you can have your perfect tie, Windsor knot laying straight down the front of your perfect shirt tucked into your perfect slacks. But that's your choice, not mine." She unbuttoned one more button on her blouse, drawing his attention there.

"This is more my speed." She grinned, turning around again, the pleats of her skirt swinging outward, standing in contrast with her black combat boots. Gale frowned. This girl will get herself in trouble. Lots of it.

Gale muttered under his breath as he hurriedly walked to class. Jo will be the death of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jo, where did you get that?" Gale asked, concerned. They were in Jo's room, mostly because Gale didn't particularly want to bring Jo home to mom and dad.

"I don't know." She answered, shrugging. She continued to drink from a plain black travel mug she'd commandeered.

"Johanna Mason, you can't just steal stuff from your teachers, I recognize that mug."

"I'm not a thief, I'm just really good at acquiring things that aren't mine." She protested, her eyes telling a different story.

"Right. You're gonna be arrested someday."

"Hah, jokes on you, I already have been arrested. I grew up in juvie, princess."

"Don't call me princess." Gale grumbled.

"Why, does it hurt your manliness?" Jo taunted. Gale rolled his eyes.

"No, I just don't like it." Jo took a long drink from the stolen mug.

"What are you gonna do to stop me?"

"Let's actually study for this exam, please." Gale was beginning to lose his patience. Why did he agree to this again?

"Why are you so boring?" Jo made herself comfortable on her bed, the sides of her tshirt riding up. Gale looked away. He is NOT attracted to Jo. Not at all.

"I want to spend as little time as possible in this phase of life, and if I fail everything, I'll have to retake stuff."

"So? I'm retaking my senior year, I'm 19."

"Yeah, and do you really wanna be in school in your thirties?"

"I won't be, if I don't graduate this year, my parents are kicking me out and I'll become a stripper." She grinned. Gale looked horrified.

"Why are you so happy about that?"

"I'm not, but of all the jobs, at least I'll get to torment men until they're uncontrollably horny and get paid for it while looking like a badass bitch." She shrugged.

"I mean... I guess?" Gale frowned, thinking this over. He would probably never get it.

"You wanna make studying more interesting?" She suggested with a smirk. Gale rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, strip flashcards or something, right?"

"Well, I was gonna suggest gummy bear incentives," She definitely was NOT going to suggest that. "But now that you bring that up..." She taunted, her eyebrow twitching.

"Well I'm gonna say no. I am not remotely interested in pursuing you romantically, so I have absolutely no desire to see you naked. Which you would be because you know none of these flashcards."

"Oh, I don't know. How about this, for every three I get right, you take off something, for every one I get wrong, I take off something." She suggested.

"Why do you want to be naked so much?"

"I hate wearing clothes and this gives me a good reason to make you let loose a little." She shrugs. Gale scowled.

"You are very weird."

"Yeah I don't care. So are you in? It's not like it'll affect you that much, I mean think about how many I've gotten wrong so far."

"Yeah, you're terrible at this." Gale agreed.

"I'm gonna be honest, I feel like you don't like me." Johanna pouted, watching Gale roll his eyes.

"I've told you multiple times that I don't. I know your game and I don't want to play it."

"Well, why don't you just let me play it then."

"Fine! If you're so intent on taking your clothes off, whatever. Three right, I take something off. One wrong, you take something off." Jo smiled at him, and if that didn't scare him out of his mind, nothing would.

"Alright, go ahead and ask me something."

"Who was Sargon the Great?"

"Akkadian dude, he killed people and made the nation of Akkad huge." She answered, one eyebrow raised. Both of Gale's shot up.

"Do you actually know this material?" He asked incredulously.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"My motivation."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thirteen questions and several items of clothing later, Jo sat in her black boy shorts and nothing else (she hadn't been wearing a bra, so she'd only taken off two articles) and Gale sat in his boxers, looking mystified.

"When did you get intelligent?" He mumbled.

"Never wasn't intelligent, I just didn't care."

"And nudity is your motivation?"

"Isn't it everyone's?" She smirked, taking a good look at Gale's well-built chest. "You know, you're not as skinny as you look."

"Is that meant to be a compliment?"

"You're welcome."

"That's the best you can do, you're not as skinny as you look?"

"You do better?" She challenged. Gale was clearly in uncharted territory, while Johanna was a master navigator.

"Of course I could do better, if I wanted to."

"You're just saying that, you can't actually come up with a good compliment for me." She shrugged.

"Yes, I could."

"Then go ahead." Jo twisted her torso to crack her stiff back, giving off a great view of her chest. Gale's mouth went dry. Jo stretched her arms up above her head, Gale felt himself getting warm. Jo leaned forward to reach for a pen, brushing Gale's thigh and arching her back so he could either take a look at her ass or her boobs. Gale closed his eyes.

"Congratulations, you've found my weakness." He said hoarsely.

"And that is?"

"You."


End file.
